The Type of Man
by Daine-Weirynsra
Summary: The contemplations of one Rose Tyler as she fights to find/save the certain Timelord that has unwittingly stolen her heart, even though he already has two greedy bloke that he is : Rated as such for hot fluff.


Update 1/10- Upon reviewing the original I decided to go through and do some editing, and I mean that as a very liberal term, to this one-shot as a whole. Things were changed if you have read this before.

If you are new thank-you for stopping by! This is the hybrid for my first ever one-shot.

It does ship 10 or 10.5 (I've made it deliberately unspecified so you can take it as either-as 10 somehow got back to Rose or this takes place after season 4- it's up to your own preference) and Rose, and involves certain events, though vague, so if you have not seen the seasons 3/4 finales this is a SPOILER. You have been warned.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rose Tyler felt the pavement below her feet pounding with each running step she took. She needed to get there. Wherever there was that is. He made it look easy, showing up exactly at the right time and place, even on a whim, and saving the day.

And now of all the times when it mattered she was utterly failing.

He needed her, she could feel it. Something inside had told her that, something that was new for her, the Wolf. It howled for the blood of the one who had the nerve to hunt what was _theirs_.

_Mine._

It was a word that had been flickering in and out of her thoughts for a while now. She had tried to conceal this it, but the Wolf was having none of that. Rose knew that she would eventually have to give in to her other half, for the simple fact that her heart wasn't in it. She wanted to claim that ever changing eternally infuriating man as her own. But she wouldn't get the chance if she did not hurry.

Running harder, hot breath streaming billows into the night air, she pushed on. Where was he?

_To the left,_ the Wolf crooned spurning Rose on. She could sense the gap between her and the Doctor closing.

What kind of mess had he gotten himself into this time? And how was it different for the countless others? It was different though, this would change things, either for the better or worse. She was hoping for the better. God, how she loved her Doctor.

Now, granted he was certainly no regular bloke. He was abrupt, rude, and sometimes merciless. But he also had that quick thinking brilliant mind of his, an odd fixation for exploring the world through the tip of his tongue, that completely daft smile that suddenly made the world a better place, and most of all his two hearts that (whether or not he realized it) had the greatest capacity to feel, making his solitary existence even harder on him.

At the beginning, of what she liked to think of as their second run (another eternally infuriating activity of theirs, well mostly infuriating), he said he had not known what type of man he was.

Coming out of her contemplations she found that her feet had stopped. Surveying her surroundings she discovered she was at Torchwood. It would figure that this would be the place he had landed himself. The man who had changed her life was here. Ever since that day, he had told her to run and she had never looked back.

So she did as she had then, run to the Doctor.

There was an audible squeak of her trainers as she took off almost at a lope. To bad she didn't have a second wolf form; this probably would have gone quicker if that had been the case. And imagine his face, '_Thought you were the only nonhuman, yeah?' _what a face that would be. Rose smiled the Wolf gave a huff of a laugh.

Her senses jerked suddenly and her grin turned to a snarl. Something had changed, something had touched _him…._

_We will kill them for touching our Mate,_ the Wolf stated.

Rose nodded, and then mentally slammed into a wall. She would kill for him. That statement spoke volumes about her feelings, yeah?

Fervor took over; she was almost there just a few more seconds. She could feel it, she could feel him. She picked up the pace.

Rose had changed. She had always felt some sort of an anchor that called her back to her home and her mum and Mickey. The void that she felt every time she left them had slowly been filled by another. Earth was no longer her home. It was that, in risk of sounding like a kids programme, Big Blue Box called the TARDIS. Not that she wouldn't miss Mum and Mickey just simply that she found….

_Finally, _her heart thumping she stood in front of a pair of glass doors. On the other side she could see him. He was still alive, physically unharmed, though his frame was tensed. He appeared to be having a normal enough, for that is, conversation (running off in a mad gab as usual) with those that surrounded him.

This was the point where she panicked.

Using her body as a battering ram, against the locked door, she slammed with full force into the barrier feeling the bone jarring impact of each assault.

Cybermen and Daleks, this was not something even he could get out of by himself. Rose stared at the man on the other side, his composure still in place, though she knew better, even as he glanced at her. His eyes said it all, whether icy blue or chocolaty brown.

Their gazes held and her stomach dropped; he was going to do something courageous and stupid. Great.

They had him surrounded him on all sides and he knew it. After declaring some unclear ultimatum he turned back to Rose. With a sad yet cheeky grin, he executed his best turn.

His long coat flared out as if some conjured wind surrounded him, his now stone cold gaze was directed at the amassed group as he raised his sonic screwdriver, like one might a sword. Her Doctor looked every part of the avenging Lord that he was.

A void opened and suddenly both groups, Cyberman and Dalek alike, were being sucked into it. But he remained, tethered in place.

A breath of relief whooshed out of her, a moment before she too was pulled backward into a different void. One she knew that would separate them permanently.

"Doctor!"

Rose and the Wolf released a deafening howl of fury, grief, and love into the winds. She continued backward unable to be released though she struggled like a mad woman to find some purchase.

Slamming into the ground with a resounding thump, Rose lay there for a second unable to move or function. Without a doubt she knew that she was separated from her Doctor, her bond to him straining to even exist. They would never be together again. It broke her heart.

That was why the voice that greeted her came as such a shock.

"Why are you lying there in the sand? It doesn't look particularly comfortable." Sand flew as Rose launched to her feet reaching out for the welcome warmth and pounding of the dual hearts that fueled his body. She didn't know how, but she wasn't going to question it. Mum had taught her never to turn her nose up at a free gift.

Her hand reached his clothing and continued through.

"No," The word came out more of a high keening whimper as her hand recoiled back as if stung. She stared in horror at the simulacrum before her.

"It's the only way I could see you again Rose." The sadness was back in his smile and a look akin to longing reflected in his eyes.

"Doctor… I… I wanted forever..."

"Yes, I know." His eyes met hers.

"You stupid git! I would have traveled with you, as long as you wanted … me."

"I always wanted…" There was a blip were he disappeared for a second. Within which Rose's heart stopped beating only to try to catch up when he reappeared.

"I know," a shaky laugh escaped her lips as the waves slapped the shore.

"I don't have much time."

"Kind of ironic as you are a Time Lord, yeah?"

There were tears staining her cheeks. He reached out as if to catch them, resting his hand on her cheek. Closing her eyes, she could have sworn she could feel it. The Wolf chided Rose, even from this distance she could still connect with her mate

"Rose there's something I want to tell you."

"Yes." Reopening her eyes Rose stared up at the one singular being that meant the most to her, holding her breath.

"Rose, I l…." The image flickered and was gone.

Standing there in mute horror, Rose crumpled to the ground clawing at the sand that had seemed to have consumed him, as silly as that sounded to her.

"Doctor. Doctor! DOCTOR!"

Rose crumbled to the ground the fight gone out of her. Cold salty waves slapped at her, breaking off pieces of her and pulling her away. With each lap of water against her kneeling frame the more was taken.

"He's gone. He can't be. It's not possible."

Someone was shaking her shoulder. But she was filled anew with a righteous fury.

"No!"

Rose was howling at the rising moon, unable to hold it in. Struggling against what was holding her, she shirked the body which had steadily been dissolving in the water. Rising into the heavens she met the moon and continued on.

Someone was calling her name now, it was far off. Her boggled mind could not make sense of it; there was only one thing that mattered. He was gone she had to get back to him.

The voice was insistent though and continued building in intensity.

"Rose! Rose! You need to wake up."

With a jolt Rose was jarred from her dream. She was sweat soaked, heart beating a frantic hellish dance against her ribcage.

"Rose?" The worried voice came from above as her surroundings settled back into place.

A pair of soft brown eyes met hers, as his cool hands stroked her hair. Calming down, reality came back to her. This was her bed. In her home, which she shared with this man.

"Nightmare." She reached up caressing his cheeks as he moved to lie down next to her. His one hand went around her waist as the other continued its attention to her hair.

"What was it?" His voice was quiet regarding her with the utmost concern.

"The one where you go and make sure I can't bloody well follow you." Her growling voice broke at the end, despite her words.

His eyes intensified his grip. "I never would have let that happened. You know that?"

"Yeah. It's just… I've only really had you back for a few months now. I wake up and if you're not here…" Rose looked up through her eyelashes, calling herself daft, as she felt the telling prick of tears coming.

"Never. Never again." He covered the space between them his hands ran through her hair as he rained kisses over her face: along her cheekbones, chin, forehead, nose, the base of her ear, and down the column of her throat. His hands shifted as his lips did running up and down her ribcage, feather light, sending delicious shivers through her. (Not just from the temperature difference she thought giddily.)

He pulled back staring down at her, head cocked to one side. Rose stared back, throat going dry.

_Mine, _This time though the word was present in both their gazes as he finally captured her lips in a searing kiss that did more than any words could.

They lay in bed together, entangled. Rose, head resting on his chest, began to think, as she was want to do, when a laugh escaped her lips. Wow that had certainly taken her a long time to put together. Sometimes she just had to question her own intelligence, unlike the body next to her in bed.

"What?" Her Doctor moved his head awkwardly to stare down at his love.

"It's nothing." This statement received a raised eyebrow. "It's just when you first got this body."

"And what? You thought me witty, intelligent, sexy?" He winked at her as he had done that first time; which in return received a toothy grin as it had that first time, though circumstances had changed.

_For the better_, thought Rose.

Smirking, as if he had been privy to the thought, the Doctor pulled her closer to him.

Unable to resist Rose gave him a scoffing look back, "Definitely not modest. Certainly not quite with that gaping gob you got there." Her eyes twinkled with humor. "No, when you couldn't figure out what type of man you were. It's that I only just realized what you are."

"Foxy?" There was the expectant jaunty grin.

"No, my type of man. Only _mine_." With a growl she flipped on top of him, a predatory smile in place.

"Feisty today are you?" Thoroughly enjoying the experience the Doctor longed back.

Leaning over the man she loved, the only one who completed her, making her life into an adventure, her smile widened.

"Well I am the Big Bad Wolf."

_ _ _ _ _

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully you would be brilliant enough to hit that little button at the bottom of the screen and leave a review. Reviews are spiffy! Again thanks for reading.

-Daine


End file.
